This R13 application request funds to partially support the costs for planning, organizing, publicizing, and hosting the 33rd Annual Symposium on Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS. The Symposium will be hosted by the California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC), University of California, Davis (UC Davis), and will be held on October 14-16, 2015, at the Portola Hotel, Monterey, California. The Annual Symposium on Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS has become the destination for the sharing, presenting and exchanging the most recent advances in AIDS research utilizing nonhuman primate models of AIDS. An attendance of approximately 250 scientists from national and international academic institutions and private industry is expected based on the past records of the conference participation. The most recent findings in viral pathogenesis, immunology, virology, vaccines, therapeutics, and genomics will be presented. Novel approaches for HIV eradication strategies will be discussed. An emphasis of this year's symposium is to provide forums for dialog between clinicians and researchers to facilitate refinement of the animal models of HIV in ways that enhance translation of prevention, treatment, and cure findings in animals to HIV patients. The meeting will consist of a combination of platform presentations and poster sessions. The scientific sessions will be devoted to specific focus areas of research. Each session will be hosted by an invited Chair and a co-Chair. The Chair will moderate the first half of the session and will begin the session by giving a 30- minute overview presentation. The co-Chair will moderate the second half of the session and facilitate discussion at the end of each session. The Scientific Program Committee consists of 14 members representing the National Primate Centers, academic institutions, and pharmaceutical and biotechnology industry, and the committee will review abstracts and assign oral or poster presentation for each of the scientific sessions. The conference organizing committee (nine members) will participate in the planning and organization of the conference. Criteria for selection of the abstracts will be based on the originality and quality of the content. Those individuals giving platform presentations will be asked to submit their presentations in manuscript form for publication in the Journal of Medical Primatology (Dr. Preston Marx, Tulane, will serve as Editor). In addition, there will be poster sessions for those meritorious presentations that cannot be accommodated in one of the five platform sessions. The conference will include an opening day welcome reception and introductory talk (Dr. Murray Gardner, UC Davis) followed by a keynote presentation by Dr. James Hildreth (UC Davis/Meharry University), recipient of the NIH Director's Pioneer Award. On the second day, platform presentations and a poster session reception will be held. On the third day of the symposium, a banquet will be hosted following the platform presentations and a poster session. The proposed conference will facilitate an exchange of most recent findings, new ideas and concepts and collaborative interactions to define the mechanisms of HIV disease and to develop multi-disciplinary collaborative interactions for innovative studies on HIV vaccines to prevent infection and therapies to control and eradicate HIV infection.